


Insolent Angel

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "angel"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolent Angel

Under normal circumstances, Illya relished the challenge of going undercover; of transforming himself into someone else.

However…

“Napoleon, I cannot believe you volunteered me for this assignment.”  
“I would do it in your stead but my face is too well-known.”  
“If you were wearing this outfit, no one would be looking at your face.”  
“Speaking of, come out of there so I can see.”

Illya emerged barefoot wearing only a pair of form-fitting silver shorts and a pair of beautiful downy-soft wings. Napoleon found his partner stunning – an insolent angel fit for sin.

“You’re not looking at my face, Napoleon.”


End file.
